


we’re acquainted

by sailortwilightt



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Kageyama is a child prodigy, M/M, Oikawa is a pillow princess, Oikawa is a self-made artist, Seijoh Four musician band, lowkey hate sex, musician au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-07
Updated: 2021-02-07
Packaged: 2021-03-13 02:41:47
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,633
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29271174
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sailortwilightt/pseuds/sailortwilightt
Summary: Oikawa Tooru, self-made artist, is living life successfully with his band, until some grown up child prodigy decides to steal his thunder.What he didn’t expect was to find a barely mutual interest and sex with that now adult prodigy.
Relationships: Kageyama Tobio/Oikawa Tooru
Comments: 3
Kudos: 37





	we’re acquainted

**Author's Note:**

> Hello everyone!! I’m not much of an Oikage stan, but my friend got this idea stuck in my head and I HAD to write it. Leah, this is for you <3
> 
> I’m thinking of making a collection of this universe, but it’s not fleshed out at all. Idk we shall see! Let me know what you think.

Oikawa Tooru, a Japanese musical artist since the tender age of 8. It wasn’t intentional, but when his sister uploaded the Japanese cover of Feeling Good by Michael Bublé was posted on YouTube, the boy went viral.

Like we said, unintentional. But the fame that came associated with a viral video made Tooru feel things. 

Tooru continued to make covers of popular songs, begging his sister to post them on the video app. His sister refused at first, but eventually, she followed his whims and posted the videos. 

The more of a following Tooru grew, the more he grew infatuated with the idea of a stage, lights,  _fans_. As he grew older, he wiggled his fingers over to different music genres, learning how to play the guitar.

By the age of 10, he had about 25.6 million views on his first video. He had 45 thousand followers. He was making an income off of his videos now. 

By the age of 12, he was tired of covers and started making his own music. 

By the age of 13, a record label reached out to him and he was working on releasing his first single, working on his debut album to release shortly after. 

After his album debuted at 14, things only started going upwards. None of the Oikawa family expected this to happen, but his parents supported it nonetheless, his sister claiming to be his first and biggest fan, and to remember her when he goes on tours. 

At the age of 15, Tooru transitioned from public schooling to private schooling.

At the age of 16, Tooru was on the front cover of every teen magazine, being called Japan’s youngest heartthrob. 

At 17, Tooru realizes his sexuality isn’t just limited to women. He releases a new single. 

At 18, Tooru gets to his first label party, meeting many other musicians and many people. He learns what it’s like to get drunk and kiss men. He learns how to embrace the side of himself that likes to be pampered and spoiled by other men. Tooru gets to lose his virginity and gets his heart broken for the first time by another boy. 

At 19, Tooru gets his first girlfriend. He gets to learn what it’s like to feel how soft and delicate women can be. He learned how to love passionately and protect other people. He had sex with a woman for the first time. Had his second heartbreak. 

By 20, Tooru understood what it meant to be famous and that such a thing as a “love life” didn’t exist in his world. He realizes that men want him because he looks feminine. Women want him because of his fame and his body. He learned that he’s immature, he falls in love too easily, gets hurt twice as fast. He releases a pop album to hide his heavy heart. 

At 21, Tooru finally gets his own bandmates. Hanamaki Takahiro, guitarist. Iwaizumi Hajime, bassist. Matsukawa Issei, drummer. They were a small group, but Tooru had come to consider these boys like his family. And within that family, Matsukawa was the one who ushered Tooru to live life to his fullest as a musician.

Between 21 and 26, Oikawa Tooru had gone through many personal growths. He had a small, close-knit pack of friends, his romantic relationships continued to not exist, but his sexual life boomed. 

Tooru officially came out of the closet as bisexual at 22. He had a lot of support, but the same amount of hate came his way. 

“I don’t understand why you had to announce it,” Iwaizumi says as he’s reading a tabloid. “Does it matter?”

“Let the man have some fun!” Matsukawa cheers. 

“At least he came out, unlike some of us,” Hanamaki murmurs. Iwaizumi sends him a glare and Hanamaki laughs.

At 23, Tooru finds out he has a new competitor. Some hot shot son of a singer who decided to get sponsored by their father. And that’s when Tooru comes to realize that he has a nasty green monster in him. It’s not that he was jealous of him, it was more... envious. The kid had it easy — he was already well known and on top of being the son of Kageyama?

They called him _King_.

“Rising son of Kageyama,  _King_ , might dethrone Japan’s beloved Oikawa!” Tooru’s hand shook as he read the headline. 

“ _King_ ,” he muttered. “Stupid, fucking _King_. It’s cheating when you’re the son of Japan’s original heartthrob and are naturally fucking talented,” Tooru huffed as he chucked his phone towards a couch. 

“Hey, fucking watch it!” Iwaizumi scolded. 

“Let him pent out his energy,” Matsukawa shushed Iwaizumi gently. 

“Otherwise, he going to throw a fit during rehearsal,” Hanamaki warned. 

“You both act like I don’t know that,” Iwaizumi grumbles. 

“Because you don’t,” Matsukawa and Hanamaki said at the same time. 

Tooru was allowed to let out his pent up frustrations on his acoustic, churning out a song about envy. Maybe it would be used as an extra. Maybe it would never be talked about again. Who knows, but Iwaizumi kept Tooru company for the rest of the night. 

It’s about two weeks later that Tooru gets to meet the  _King_. It’s at another label company party and it’s only Tooru and Matsukawa that went this time. Iwaizumi had gone home to visit his family, Hanamaki had gone out to see some friends instead. 

Tooru has a cup of mixed alcohol in his hand when they make eye contact and... Tooru  _feels _ things. There was something in his steely grey eyes, hidden in the solid-state of disinterest he seems to express, that seemed to attract Tooru to him. 

Tooru absentmindedly pats Matsukawa’s arm. “Who the fuck is that?” He asks, his voice low. 

“Oh, that?” Matsukawa coos. “Why, don’t you know? Why you’re only his biggest fan. It’s the  _King_ ,” he smirks. 

Tooru’s interest immediately shriveled and the quick downturn of his lips greeted the new musician. “Oh, fucking hell, why?”

“Well don’t be shy, make some friends,” Matsukawa chuckles, pushing Tooru to the boy that was suddenly approaching him. 

“Mattsun, you fucking—“ he mutters, trying to turn away, any way, to avoid talking to him, but the King was behind him was already addressing him before he could do anything. 

“You’re Oikawa, right?” The voice was low and soothing, rolling over Tooru’s shoulders and nearly drew a shiver out of him. 

Tooru looks back at the guy, smiling. “Depends, who’s asking?” He sang.

His expression seemed to change, his eyes wide, his lips being purposely pressed into a thin line. And if Tooru could concentrate hard enough, he thinks he sees a blush on their cheeks. 

“I-I’m Kageyama Tobio, uh, otherwise known as _King_?” He rushes. Tooru hides his eye roll behind the rise of his cup to his lips as he takes a drink. “I’ve been... a fan of yours since you were 12.”

Tooru blinks. “You? A fan?” Something swirled deliciously in his stomach. He wasn’t sure if it was the alcohol or butterflies. 

Kageyama nodded quickly. “When I found you on YouTube, I was enamored—“ his eyes widened as Tooru snickered and he dropped his gaze. “I, I mean! I really liked your voice and you’re part of the reason why I pursued music in the first place,” he murmurs. 

Tooru’s amusement dims. “You chose music because of me?”

Kageyama brings his eyes back to him, the blush seemingly unable to be suppressed on his cheeks. “I-I did.”

Tooru hums, swirling the ice in his cup. “How long have you been doing music?”

“Well, as far as I can remember, but I really didn’t get into it until late last year. I wanted to follow your steps, so I made covers of some of my dad’s songs, and now,” he chuckles, as if embarrassed. “Here I am.”

Tooru narrows his gaze at him as he hums. “How long was it until they signed you into the label?” 

Kageyama thinks. “Maybe a couple months?”

“Wow. And now you’ve already released your debuting album?” 

Kageyama nods. “Yes.”

Tooru lets out an amused hum. “Oh, my dear Tobio-chan,” he coos, his fingers reaching out to touch lift Kageyama’s face slightly up towards him. “Since you’re a fan, you probably know this answer, but do you remember I first started music?”

Kageyama stammered at the contact, attempting to hide his emotions with a frown. It was kinda cute, reminded him of Iwa-chan. “You,” he swallowed thickly. “You started when you were 8.”

Tooru gave an approving hum. “I did. And do you know when I signed my first label?”

Kageyama thinks monetarily. “At 13?”

Tooru smiles, curling his fingers at the tip of his chin as he leaned closer into Kageyama. He smelled rich cologne and the faintest alcohol.  _Daddy’s cologne_ , he thinks, but quickly shakes the thought from his head. 

“Do the math, baby, how long did that take?” Tooru questions, his breath fanning across Kageyama’s face. Tooru watched the minuscule shiver that ran through Kageyama and he couldn’t help but smirk.

“I-It took,” he gulps, making eye contact with him. His eyes were like melted silver and  _ god _ , it made Tooru feel like his stomach was melting. “It took five years,” he finally says. 

“And please, enlighten me, my dear Tobio-chan, when did you start your musical career?”

“Last year,” he whispers. 

“And when did you sign your label again?” Tooru whispers back. 

“Just... just a couple months ago,” he replies. 

Tooru hums, dragging his fingers up along Kageyama’s jaw and coming to stop over his lips. “That’s right. So don’t say you ‘followed my steps’, when your label was served to you on a silver fucking platter,” he murmurs, watching Kageyama’s eyes blow wide. “Thanks for rubbing it in,” he says with a snide smile before leaning in and replacing his fingers with his lips. 

The kiss short, filling Tooru’s senses with cologne and the faintest taste of liquor. Kageyama had stiffened at first but as soon as he started to lean into the kiss, Tooru pulled away. 

“Let that sink in and stay in your head forever,” Tooru smirks, pulling away and wiggling his fingers at him as he walked away. 

As Kageyama was out of his line of view, the sights and sounds flooded Tooru. There was loud music, a lot of other people, and the room was dark aside from the pulsing LEDs around the room. Despite that, all Tooru could hear was the shuddered breaths Kageyama took, see the way he flushed and how liquid the shade of his eyes grew.  _God_ , Tooru hated him, but  _fuck_ , was he horny. 

When Tooru makes his way back to Matsukawa, Matsukawa regards him with a smirk. “I said ‘make friends’, not kiss him.”

“Shut up,” Tooru muttered, downing the rest of his alcohol and wiping his mouth with the back of his mouth. 

“Aw, you like him?” Matsukawa coos.

“He shoved his story down my throat. Seems like a really sweet kid, honestly, but... he just rubbed at my ego the wrong way,” Tooru sighs, rubbing at the back of his neck. 

At 24, the  _King_ , Kageyama Tobio, has kicked Tooru off of the Top Artist of the year. He hates it. He absolutely hates it. 

Tooru was brooding in his bed, one of Kageyama’s new releases playing on his phone. The door opens and light floods his bedroom, making Tooru hide further into his blanket. 

“What are you doing, Shittykawa?"

Tooru hugs his small green alien plushy closer under his chin. “A lot of fans would have your head for calling me that, Iwa-chan,” he cooed weakly.  Tooru heard movement around his bedroom and his phone was picked up off the nightstand. Tooru wanted to argue and ask if the concept of privacy existed in Iwaizumi’s head, but he felt no effort in bickering.

“If you keep playing his songs on loop, you’re going to give him more listens, therefore putting him higher on the charts,” Iwaizumi mutters, shutting the music off and sitting at the edge of Tooru’s bed. Tooru quickly burrows under his pillows to avoid contact. “You’ve been sulking in bed all week. Your fans miss you.”

Tooru’s eyes peek out from under the pillows. “They do?” 

Iwaizumi nods. “Why don’t you clean up a bit and do a livestream? I’m sure they’d love to see you.” 

It didn’t take much convincing to get Tooru out of bed. Iwaizumi went to Tooru’s bathroom and got his whole face routine ready for him before ushering Tooru to get ready. Tooru grumbles the whole time, but once he’s left alone, Tooru sighs softly. 

“Stop being so pathetic, Tooru. You’re better than that. You’re hot, you’re sexy. All the girls, and some boys, want you. Even if you’re at number two.” Tooru slaps his cheeks and sees the red marks on his cheeks in the reflection of the mirror. “Get your shit together and go have this livestream!” 

By the time Tooru’s fixed his hair and done some light makeup, Iwaizumi’s meeting him in the living room. 

“Holy shit, Kageyama’s a whole fucking mess,” he murmurs, looking down at his phone. Tooru hums questionably, resting his chin on Iwaizumi’s shoulder to look down at his phone too. “He just kicked off his guitarist from his band, then the rest of the band followed.” 

Tooru’s eyebrow rose, continuing to read the rest of the article. Apparently, this wasn’t the first time this happened. He’s had several bandmates come and go in his short time as an official musician. Tooru would admit that he’s had his own fights with his bandmates, but they were always able to share ideas and thoughts, and makeup at the end of the day. 

“Guess he really wants things to go his way, huh?” Iwaizumi hums. 

“Maybe that’s why he stuck with the name  _King_.” Tooru shrugged, going into another room, where Iwaizumi had set up his computer with ample light to illuminate Tooru on screen.

Tooru starts the livestream and Iwaizumi goes to get food for them. It was quiet at first, but fans slowly started to trickle in. He knew a handful of them, ones that would always be there, no matter what platform he was on. 

By the time Iwaizumi came back, the stream had a lot more people and he started doing a Q&A. The fans asked for Iwaizumi to join once they heard him in the background and he reluctantly joined. 

Everything was going peachy, the two of them enjoying dinner when there was one question that peaked Tooru’s attention. 

Q: _What’s the relationship between you and the_ _ King?_

“Me and the King?” Tooru chuckles. “I met him a handful of times, but I know he’s a fan. Other than that, we’re just... acquaintances?”

Q: _There’s been a rumor that you kissed him once?_

Iwaizumi spits out his drink, stepping out of camera to glare at Tooru. Tooru laughs, looking back at the stream. “It was just a friendly peck! There’s nothing wrong with kissing your bros,” Tooru replies, sticking his tongue out at Iwaizumi. 

Q: _Have you heard what happened to his band?_

“I’m not sure what you are talking about,” Tooru answers with a tilt of his head. “Nor do I want to hear about it! Gosh, this stream is supposed to be about me, why are we talking about him?” He scoffs.  Tooru watches the comments as they come up before a certain username pops up that makes Tooru squint. 

“Well speak of the devil,” Tooru muses, leaning back in his chair. “If it isn’t the great  _King_ himself. What’s Tobio-chan doing on my stream?” 

Tooru watches as the comment section goes wild. He chuckles and turns to Iwaizumi, patting the chair beside him. He tilts his head to the side, silently asking him to join him. Iwaizumi stares at him, his natural frown growing slightly. Tooru began to pout and Iwaizumi rolled his eyes, sitting down next to him again. 

Tooru turned his eyes back to the stream, skimming over the comments. Half of his fans were trying to get the attention of Kageyama, while the others continued to throw questions at Tooru.  Tooru continued to answer some questions here and there, some questions aimed at where they’re at with music, where they’re at in the dating scene. Some questions led to other employment possibilities. 

“I think I’d like to be a model one day,” Tooru muses. 

“You’re so conceited,” Iwaizumi scoffs.

“I don’t have to be on stage to be serving looks, Iwa-chan,” Tooru coos.

Tooru kept skimming the questions until another question got his attention. 

@King: _when can we see each other again?_

Tooru couldn’t help the downturn of his lips but he quickly covered it with a small smile. “Aw, does Tobio-chan want to visit little ol’ me?” 

The comment section blew up again. Half of them screaming for a collab, while others begged to be noticed by one or the other.

@King: _I guess_

Tooru sighed internally and Iwaizumi kicked his foot under the desk. “Ow,” he muttered, shooting a glance at Iwaizumi before smiling again. “Well, I think I need to call it a night. I’m—“ A yawn interrupts him mid-sentence. 

“Getting sleepy! But thank you for joining everyone! I promise I’ll be back soon, kay? Bye bye!” He signs off the stream and leans back in his chair, expressionless. 

“Fucking Tobio-chan,” he sighs. 

“You kissed him?” Iwaizumi asks.

Tooru shifted his head to look towards him. “What, are you jealous?” He coos. Iwaizumi punches him in the arm.

At 25, Tooru releases an EP, a mix of songs that ranged between sultry and romantic. At 25, his manager thinks it would be a good idea to actually collab. And as much as Tooru doesn’t want to do it, his manager isn’t wrong when he says it will get him to steal some fans.

So here was Kageyama Tobio and Oikawa Tooru, in a studio, sitting alone as they planned out a song. It was very awkward at first, since they’ve never been alone in a room before. Tooru still didn’t like him much, but he promised Iwaizumi he would behave. 

Things were going well, finding a specific theme they wanted to follow, but once it came down to sticking to a melody, Kageyama kept arguing with Tooru. Tooru tried to ignore it and go with it for a while, but the more he went along with it, the more the music started to sound rushed and messy. 

“Okay, we’re not going to do that,” Tooru says after a while. 

“What?” Kageyama asks. 

“Tobio-chan, it sounds like a fucking mess,” Tooru sighed, putting his pencil down.

“It sounds great, we just need to pick up the tempo a little bit, and—“

“No, you’re not listening—“

“If we increase the tempo, then we can—“ 

“Can you shut up for like, a fucking minute?” Tooru yelled. “Good lord, it’s no wonder that your band fucking leaves you. I’m sorry, Tobio-chan, I don’t want to be mean like this, but you need to learn how to listen and cooperate with others. This exact reason is why at least five of your own bandmates have quit on you!”

Kageyama stares at Tooru while he’s yelling at him, mildly terrified. 

“I’ve listened to your music before, and it’s good. You’ve got this natural talent that I love and, god, I wish I had it too, but you  need  to think with your head sometimes, Tobio-chan,” Tooru sighs, rubbing a hand down his face. “You can’t just walk over everyone and everything and expect people to be okay with it. You need to listen, you need to expand your horizons. Ask other people what they think. Once you can start letting other people in, that’s when you can improve your sound,” he says, pushing a finger gently into Kageyama’s chest. 

Kageyama looks down at the hand at his chest and takes it by the wrist. He turns Tooru’s hand palm up, taking his hand in both of his. The skin was soft, calluses on his fingertips from all the years of playing guitar etched into Tooru’s fingers. Still, the way Kageyama looked at his hands was like Tooru’s hands hung his moon. 

“These hands have lots of experience,” Kageyama murmured, lifting Tooru’s hands to his lips. The shivers that ran through Tooru’s body when Kageyama’s lips connected with his fingers was shameful. “I wish mine had as much as yours.” 

Tooru couldn’t help but scoff quietly. “You have much more experience than I do. Shut up, Tobio—“ his voice was cut off with a gasp as a slick warmth wrapped around his index and middle fingers.

Kageyama had wrapped his lips around Tooru’s fingers, his tongue hot against his knuckles. Kageyama dragged his tongue across Tooru’s knuckles, forcing him to feel the ridges of the roof of Kageyama’s mouth. 

Tooru tried to compose himself, tried to reason that this was probably the worst place to do something like this, but  _fuck_ , this was going straight to his dick. Tooru attempted to pull his hand back, but that prompted Kageyama to start sucking and Tooru had to bite back a groan. 

“Tobio-chan,” Tooru mumbles. Kageyama hums around his fingers and Tooru actually whimpers. 

Kageyama’s eyes open and this time it’s Tooru’s turn to shiver because  _ holy shit _ . His eyes were in that melted silver gaze again, the same gaze that melted Tooru’s stomach. Kageyama sucked on Tooru’s fingers as he pulled them slowly out of his mouth, an audible pop and a string of actual saliva linking his fingers to Kageyama’s mouth. 

“T-Tobio-chan,” Tooru whispers. 

Kageyama says nothing, simply patting his lap. Tooru obliges, straddling the other man.  _It’s unfair_ , Tooru thinks,  _how I’m older, but he’s taller_. Tooru straddles the other male and Kageyama’s hands find his waist. 

“You listened that time,” Kageyama mutters, one hand trailing up Tooru’s side and slithering its way to his neck. 

“I’m thinking with the wrong head, you can’t—“ Tooru was cut off by a pair of lips. Kageyama pulled down Tooru into a kiss, one that was too warm, too sober for Tooru to handle. How long had it been since he’s gotten any? How long has it been since he’s made out in some risky place?

Tooru wrapped his arms loosely around Kageyama’s shoulders, leaning into the kiss. He let his mouth go slightly slack and Kageyama was quick to slide his tongue in, tasting everything that Tooru had to offer. Tooru responded to his hunger with a small groan, which in response made Kageyama’s hips twitch upward, causing some friction between them. 

“Ever since you kissed me that night,” Kageyama muttered when he broke from his lips, trailing his kissed up his jaw. “You’re all I’ve been thinking about,” he breathes against Tooru’s neck now, sucking gently. 

Tooru scrunches Kageyama’s shirt. “God, please,” he murmurs. 

Kageyama pushes down Tooru’s hips and meets him halfway, causing the delicious friction that Tooru craved. Tooru groaned again and Kageyama leaned forward, biting against Tooru’s collar roughly. Tooru winced and quickly sighed as a tongue lapped at the wounded spot. 

The kisses get heavier, the friction grows stronger. Tooru’s heartbeat is running and his breaths are quick. Kageyama’s hands are crossing all surfaces, his lips leaving marks across his chest. 

Tooru was honestly about to get off of Kageyama and suck him off, but there was a knock at the door that made them scramble apart and try to look mildly decent. 

“I can’t,” Tooru breathed, scribbling something down on the paper between them. “I need to leave.” He slid the paper across to Kageyama. It had his phone and to call him. 

“Bye, I guess,” Kageyama says quietly, watching as Tooru gathers his things hastily and leaves. 

That instance makes Tooru realize that he might not really hate collaborating with Kageyama Tobio. 

Their next few sessions together are much more private. Iwaizumi doesn’t see the need to meet at Kageyama’s place when they have a perfectly good studio just halfway between their homes. Tooru offers no explanation, stating that jealousy simply doesn’t suit Iwaizumi. 

Tooru still didn’t like him. The more Tooru worked with Kageyama, the more he realized he didn’t like him. His natural talent, his pretty voice that gave him shivers and left him hungry. The way how everything came so easy to him, but he had anger issues and didn’t know how to communicate properly with his band and partners. It annoyed the ever-living hell out of Tooru. Sure, they were able to get some music done, but a majority of it was kissing. Hickeys and touching. Dry fucking, handjobs, blowjobs, fingering, until finally, Tooru was getting what he wanted. 

Oikawa Tooru, 26, was fighting Kageyama Tobio for Japan’s heartthrob position, was currently being topped by said rival. 

“A-Ah, fuck... fuck, Tobio-chan,” Tooru whimpered, biting his lower lip. 

Kageyama was two fingers into him, scissoring his fingers to work Tooru ready. Tooru wasn’t going to admit that he was anticipating this day, but  _ god _ , he was anticipating being fucked senseless for the first time in a couple months. 

“Yes?” Kageyama spoke, calmly and cooly. 

Tooru hated how emotionless he was. “I-I,  _ah_ , f-fuck,” Tooru’s body writhed at the attention, jolting with a tiny gasp as soon as Kageyama curled his fingers inside him and just grazed his prostate. “P-Please, just  fuck me,” Tooru begged. 

Kageyama hummed and he brought his fingers out from inside Tooru, leaving him whining at the emptiness and the burn. Kageyama disappears into the bathroom and Tooru sighs, helpless and horny. His cock was hard, desperate for attention and dripping at his stomach. 

Tooru thinks that Kageyama is taking too fucking long doing whatever it is the fuck he’s doing and he decides to take matters into his own hands. Tooru wraps his fingers around his erection, and the warmth is _so welcoming_ , he sighs as he gives himself a couple strokes. His body squirms against the bed and Tooru flips himself over, grinding into the bed to get some,  _any_ _sort_ of friction against him. 

Tooru closes his eyes as he fucks his own hand, his eyebrows furrowing as they conjure up an image of another male, one with seafoam colored eyes and strong arms and—

His eyes opened as the bed dipped behind him. Tooru looked back at saw Kageyama, slipping a condom on before grabbing a bottle of lube from beside Tooru’s knee. 

“You seem eager,” Kageyama muses. 

Tooru brings his gaze away from him, rolling his eyes as he fists the comforter. “Just fuck me already,” he pleaded lowly. 

There was the popping sound of the bottle and he greeted the cold, slick liquid that slipped between his cheeks with a gasp. Kageyama’s fingers rubbed the lube in, his fingers teasing his rim, making Tooru hang his head. 

“ _Fuck_ ,” he whimpered. “Please, please,  _please_ ,” he begged. Tooru feels hands on his hips and he arches his back, his chest pressing down on the bed. Tooru feels as Kageyama pressed his tip against him, and it’s there’s, _it’s_ _right there_ when Kageyama is pausing. 

“I never thought you’d be this way,” Kageyama exhales. “So... eager, so hungry,” he murmurs. 

“Tobio-chan, for fuck’s sake,” Tooru whispered, pushing his hips against his, just trying to get that dick inside of him. 

“It’s no wonder you’re Japan’s heartthrob,” he sighs, slowly pressing through the ring of muscle. 

Tooru is greeted with the familiar burn and he takes a shaky breath, trying to keep relaxed as Kageyama pushes his full length into him. It’s a good size, filling,  _so filling_ , and once Kageyama’s hips meet Tooru’s, he’s only quietly whimpering. 

“ _ Fuck _ ,” Tooru pants. Kageyama adjusts and he’s lending forward on Tooru’s hips, a hand snaking up his back. Tooru lifts his head to look back and Kageyama’s fingers are digging into Tooru’s scalp, grasping the strands of hair and tugging back. Tooru gasps and he uses his hands to keep himself propped up as Kageyama pulls him back. 

“Yeah, I am going to fuck you,” Kageyama whispered behind his ear. Tooru shivered and Kageyama retreated slightly before he started a slow pace. 

The slow in and out drag of Kageyama inside him was driving Tooru crazy. His breath was coming sharply, his scalp burning as Kageyama pulled on his hair. “Faster,  _please_ ,” Tooru begged. 

Kageyama heeded his request, rutting his hips in a faster pace, practically pulling Tooru up off his hands. The burn was becoming more prominent in the back of his scalp and Tooru shook his head, prompting Kageyama to let go. Tooru falls onto his elbows, panting at the increased pace Kageyama was going. Tooru’s arms trembled and Kageyama pushed down on Tooru’s back, forcing him off his elbows. 

Tooru’s cheek was pressed against the comforter, his back arched, his ass held by Kageyama as he hit a new angle. Tooru’s voice came out in muffled moans, a grunt from Kageyama came in response as he increased his pace more. 

The new angle and the increased speed sent jolts down Tooru’s spine, his prostate being pressured at every thrust. Tooru closed his eyes, his eyelids providing him with white stars at every thrust. Even with the stars, Tooru could only see one person in his eyes and he had to open his eyes to not think about it. 

“O-Oikawa,” Kageyama muttered. 

Tooru blinked and he felt a new heat around his cock, groaning deeply. “ _Fuck_ , Tobio-chan, I’m going to—“

“Do it. Cum for me,” he said into Tooru’s shoulder blades, fucking him hard and stroking his cock with erratic strokes. 

The feeling built in Tooru’s stomach, a coil that twisted so hard that it nearly hurt. With a loud, unashamed moan, Tooru came over Kageyama’s hand, spilling a hot mess onto his bedsheets. Kageyama continued his relentless thrusts, his hips rutting harder for just a couple seconds longer before his hips stuttered, a groan ripping from his throat. He rode his orgasm until his hips came to halt, nothing except for their heavy breaths filling the silence between them. 

Kageyama tapped Tooru’s hip gently and he’s pulling out, Tooru whimpering at the sting of his withdrawal. Kageyama pulls away slightly and Tooru collapses onto his side, panting heavily. Tooru closes his eyes and he can hear Kageyama shuffling around the room before he feels something set down on his hip. 

“A towel, so you can clean off,” Kageyama explains as Tooru opens an eye to look at him.

Tooru hums nonchalantly, closing his eye again. “Thanks,” he muttered, resting an arm over his eyes. _What horrible bedside manners._

It took several minutes before Tooru was somewhat operational, wiping himself off. Usually, he felt guilty of making messes on other people’s beds, but he found with Kageyama, he didn’t really care. While Kageyama was in the shower, he texted Iwaizumi to call him in exactly fifteen minutes and pretend it was something urgent. 

Tooru abandoned his soiled towel over his drying puddle of cum, stepping into the shower Kageyama had just come out of. He took a quick shower, cleaning off the lube, allowing the hot water to wash away the lust he had been feeling the past couple weeks. 

As Tooru stepped out of the shower, his phone began ringing. The call went as expected and Kageyama looked at him with a mildly disappointed frown. 

“Sorry, Tobio-chan. Looks like I can’t stay to cuddle,” he pouts but the pout is quickly replaced with a smile. “You’ll be alright,” he muses as he leaves. 

Kageyama Tobio, Tooru declares, has been the best, yet worst lay of his life. 

At Tooru’s 27, Kageyama and his collab went splendidly. They finished their collab with no further kisses or sex, strictly focused on business rather than pleasure. Tooru and Kageyama, much to Tooru’s displeasure, had to share first place on the billboards. 

Kageyama had found his calling in rock and punk-pop. He got himself a new band and suddenly a new lover. His name was Hinata Shouyo, a friend of Tooru’s no less, who had Kageyama wrapped around his little finger. Kageyama picked up guitar and now shared vocals with Hinata, which Tooru was very impressed with. Tooru can’t help but wonder what could have been if he had stayed with Kageyama, but honestly, Tooru doesn’t think he could live with a constant threat like Kageyama behind him. 

Tooru was watching a performance of Kageyama’s, he was playing lead guitar, his back pressed against a shirtless Hinata, who was pouring his heart out on stage. The song was quite catchy but Tooru found himself staring at Kageyama’s lovestruck expression. The expression looked somewhat familiar, but on his end, it was more lust than love. A twinge of jealousy rang through Tooru until the television shut off. 

“Let’s go, Shittykawa,” Iwaizumi says behind him. 

Tooru chuckles. “I keep telling you Iwa-chan, if my fans hear you call me that, you’re going to get eaten alive,” he says, standing. 

Iwaizumi raises an eyebrow. “I don’t think they can eat me as I do you, though,” he muses, leaning into Tooru’s neck and placing soft kisses along his collarbone. 

Tooru hums appreciatively. “Keep it up and we might just cancel everything altogether and I might have to ask you to show me,” he murmurs, wrapping his arms around Iwaizumi’s waist. 

Iwaizumi chuckled. “Maybe tonight then,” he whispers into Tooru’s ear, eliciting a shiver out of Tooru. “Cmon, let’s go,” he says as he pulls back, linking their hands together. 

Tooru squeezes Iwaizumi’s hand gently, receiving a gentle squeeze back. Tooru smiles to himself as Iwaizumi’s taking him out of their now shared apartment. 

Why bother focusing on lovestruck Kageyama when he had Iwaizumi giving him everything he already wanted?


End file.
